


[Podfic] Up on Mars by ariesconcepts

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Jackie Moreno is not parental nor is he nurturing, but for Mylene, he could learn to be.





	[Podfic] Up on Mars by ariesconcepts

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was positively _glittering_ with beauty, I knew it would be an amazing experience to record, and it was!

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/gmi7tu) (3 MB)

**Length** : 00:07:23

**Stream** :


End file.
